


Involuntary Confession

by grey-angelfish (ladyakami)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ew, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, I'm so sorry for this I don't know what I'm doing, I'm such a Reinhardt trash, Other, Overhype, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyakami/pseuds/grey-angelfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cliché scene of "training goes wrong" takes place, you find yourself in an awkward situation, and the only way out is to confess your love to Reinhardt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for the lame plot but I just nEED TO MAKE this.  
> Some swearing and cussing.

_“Ugh..”_  
  
Sunlight rested on your face as you slowly opened your eyes. Your body felt heavy, tired and battered from yesterday’s battle.  
  
“Wake up everyone, breakfast is ready!” A familiar voice echoed through the halls. It’s Mercy.  
  
It has been months since the ex-Overwatch members were recalled. Now the “good guys” live together in some kind of big building, like children in a dorm. That includes you. You think it’s weird how they fight to the death almost every day but still managed to play family when they get back to the base. Nonetheless, you enjoyed the moments of peace and safety.  
  
“(Y/N)? Let’s have breakfast!” Mercy said as she opened the door to your room.  
  
“Yeah, I just woke up, gimme a sec.”  
  
“We’ll be waiting!”  
  
You got off your bed with a yawn and walked barefoot to the kitchen.  
  
“Hey, morning,” Soldier 76 greeted you as you walked past the lounge.  
  
“Morning. What’s Angela making today?”  
  
“Mac n’ cheese. It smells pretty good.”  
  
You sniffed the air. Damn, it does smell good. You nodded to him in agreement before entering the kitchen. A huge pot overflowing with a tasty-looking mac n’ cheese sat on the stove.

 _“Hmm, a glass of milk would probably be a good company,”_ you thought, grabbing an empty mug and opening the fridge. You heard loud thumps of footsteps coming closer. You knew very well whose footsteps those were.  
  
“Good morning!”  
  
It’s Reinhardt.  
  
“Morning, Reinhardt,” you blushed ever so slightly, smiling to him. Yep, you do have a crush on him. Nope, not weird at all.  
  
“It smells really good in here, let us start eating at once!!” he roared, his hunger apparent.

Breakfast started when Mercy came back to the kitchen. Well, it’s not like you ate together. Some took their plates back to their room, some ate in the lounge, and some ate on the dining table. You chose to eat on the dining table. Thankfully (?), Reinhardt pulled a chair and sat beside you. You ate in silence, as you think it’s impolite to talk while eating.  
  
“This is really good!!” Reinhardt said, enjoying his meal. You chuckled in response.  
  
“Yeah, it really is.”  
  
“Glad you liked it,” Mercy beamed with delight. Soldier 76 came into the kitchen with his empty plate.  
  
“Okay, training starts in an hour!”

 

* * *

  
  
You put on your battle suit. As a support, agility is one of your priorities, because you can avoid attacks and swiftly move from one teammate’s location to another, so your suit is pretty lightweight. Even so, with the current technology, even the thinnest of armors can still provide decent defense and can deal an okay amount of damage.  
  
“Heyo, (Y/N)! Wanna spar?” Tracer came up behind you.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Let’s go, then!”  
  
You smiled at her enthusiasm as you get ready.  
  
As usual, she’s really fast, but you can still see her movements, although barely. You blocked some of her first attacks. Some time passed as the two of you exchange blows. Tracer was gradually becoming faster.  
  
_“I’m not gonna last very long if we keep this up..”_ you thought. You used your special skill in midair to ‘teleport’ away from Tracer’s field of vision. People call it teleporting, but you’re actually swapping the air and area around you with the air and area from another location. Well.. it’s basically the same though.  
  
As Tracer lost sight of you, you attacked her from behind, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
“Whoa, that still catches me off guard!” Tracer said with her thick accent.  
  
“Good fight there,” you panted. Keeping up with Tracer’s movements was so tiring. She gave you a high-five as she thanked you, and went on her way to get some water.  
  
“That was splendid!” A voice roared behind you. You blush instantly.  
  
“Hey, you saw, Reinhardt?” You turned around. Man, Reinhardt looked so cool in his armor. You felt a bit embarrassed that he was watching you, but you’re happy at the same time.  
  
“Yes, I did! Are you up for another round?”  
  
“Alright,” you said, catching your breath. Sparring with Reinhardt always makes your day.  
  
You both get ready and charged at the same time. You launched kicks at him, and it clangs with his armor as he blocked your attacks.  
  
_“Dammit, his barrier shield is so-“_ you grumbled in your head as you tried your best to break his barrier. You’ve been sparring for quite some time now, but Reinhardt’s movements weren’t dulling at all. When his barrier finally broke, you landed a midair kick on his temple, kicking his helmet off. You could see him swinging his hammer at you from your peripheral vision. You wanted to dodge, but…  
  
As his helmet hurled through the air, your mind focused on something else. His face.  
  
His face was filled with determination and solemnity, indicating that even though he’s only sparring, he’s still serious. As a tank, he naturally has a ~~really charming~~ courageous expression that explains he’s not afraid of anything, not even death. He-  
  
What the hell are you thinking? You’re in the middle of a fight, god dammit, but it felt like time slowed down as you saw his face. You knew very well that his hammer was closing in at you but you couldn’t move because your focus fell apart. A lot of things went through your mind.  
  
_“Shit… am I going to die? I’m so stupid- dammit-“_  
  
You felt the impact of Reinhardt’s hammer on your side and heard a loud crash. You tried your best to assess your condition after receiving a direct hit from Reinhardt. You coughed. And judging from the rusted iron smell, it’s probably blood coming out of your mouth there. Your internal organs hurt, but aside from that, you felt numb. You couldn’t tell if you’re breathing or not. Everything went black, you couldn’t even open your eyes anymore. You could only hear faint yelling before you slipped into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

….  
  
..  
  
……  
  
“ _Warm…_  
  
_Urgh… what happened..?”_  
  
It’s still dark, but light is slowly being registered by your brain as you painfully tried to open your eyes. Your whole body hurt. The warmth you felt must’ve been the remnants of Mercy’s healing touch. Memories surged back, and you closed your eyes shut again.  
  
_“Damn, that was really embarrassing. I can’t believe the sight of Reinhardt’s face broke my focus.”_  
  
You felt so embarrassed with yourself that you didn’t even feel like waking up.  
  
_“Ugh… What a stupid mistake.. I hope I haven’t made a fuss or caused trouble,”_ you groaned softly.  
  
“(Y/N)?”  
  
_“Wha-?”_  
  
Your eyes snapped open and you looked at the huge figure looming over you.  
  
_“FUCK!”_  
  
“Uh, hey Reinhardt. What’s up?” you awkwardly tried to converse. You’re pretty sure you’re blushing really hard. Everything’s so embarrassing.  
  
“(Y/N)! I sincerely apologize for hurting you! I do not know how I would ever make it up to you.”  
  
“Yeah- No!! Uh…. I’m sorry-”  
  
“No, I was the one at fault. I did not mean to hurt you. I may have been too hard on you.”  
  
You stared at Reinhardt. His look of determination was there no more, it’s been replaced by a worried expression mixed with guilt. The look on his face broke your heart. You felt like a total dumbass.  
  
_“Stupid, stupid! Why did I let myself be caught off guard?!”_  
  
You took a deep breath and held Reinhardt’s hand. He didn’t flinch, but he seemed a bit startled. You stared straight into his eyes, wanting to make sure he understands that he wasn’t in the wrong at all. It was all just your own stupidity.  
  
“Reinhardt…  
It really was my fault. I was distracted mid-fight. It was an amateur mistake. I could’ve just dodged that or something but no, my focus was in disarray. I only have myself to blame.”  
  
You didn’t break your stare. Reinhardt’s expression didn’t change at all.  
  
Silence.  
  
“Uhm, besides, I wasn’t hurt too badly!”  
  
“Mercy took an hour to heal you.”  
  
Welp. There goes trying to brighten the mood. You were trying to think about something else to say when Reinhardt opened his mouth.

“Well, are you willing to tell me what was on your mind?”  
  
_“Oh hell no….”_  
  
You gave him a questioning look. You didn’t expect that at all.  
  
“You always looked so focused when sparring. It must have been something serious, that you even got distracted. Maybe you will feel better if you tell what’s on your mind to a fellow comrade,” he continued.  
  
You stayed silent. You frowned slightly at him. Oops, he could misinterpret this frown.  
  
“I… guess if you do not want to talk, then I will leave.”  
  
_“Fuck!”_  
  
Reinhardt was going to get up from his seat when you tightened your grip on his hand.  
  
“W-wait, I can explain!” Nope, no you can’t. You’re a bad liar, and Reinhardt would probably know if you’re lying, considering his age, so…  
  
Any kind of explanation you’re going to give him would be a confession.  
  
“I am listening.”  
  
_“This is such a bad idea,”_ you thought, but what else can you do? He was going to leave thinking that you don’t trust him enough to tell him whatever problem he thinks you’re having. Also, he’s going to perpetually feel guilty for hurting you.  
  
“Alright…” you began, “so uh, you know how I kicked your helmet off right before your hammer hit me?”  
  
He nodded. You looked at your knees.  
  
“Ummm… so… when I see your face… I..” damn, this is getting very embarrassing, “I uh.. lose focus, you know?”  
  
“What?”  
  
_“Dammit, dammit, please don’t let him misinterpret that too.”_ You felt like crying. You tried again.  
  
“You make me… feel….” Your blush intensified every second you’re talking, “you give me butterflies.” That’s the best vague explanation you could think of.  
  
You glanced at Reinhardt.  
  
He didn’t seem like he connected the dots.  
  
_“Ugh…”_  
  
You gave up.  
  
“I like you,” you blurted.  
  
More silence. It’s driving you crazy. Shit, have you fucked it all up?  
  
“I’m sorry, I know it’s weird, I just….. Okay, we can forget all of t-“  
  
You were interrupted by Reinhardt holding your hand tightly.  
  
“You do?” he said.  
  
You looked at him.  
  
“……yes?” you replied weakly.  
  
Reinhardt pulled you into his embrace.  
  
_“Uhhhh?”_ you failed to assess the situation.  
  
“Okay,” he said, “I understand now. You should rest, you haven’t fully recovered,” he pulled back and looked deep into your eyes.  
  
As you tried to register his reaction, he cupped your cheeks and kissed your lips lightly.  
  
_“Whoa… is this a dream?”_  
  
You blushed really hard. Reinhardt’s face looked like that of a little boy’s. He looked excited, filled with pure happiness.  
  
“And I you, (Y/N),” he said as he pulled you into another hug. You couldn’t believe it. You hugged him back hard. You’re not even sure if you’re dreaming or not, but you’re really happy right now.  
  
“Go back to sleep now, so you can recover,” he said.  
  
“Are you kidding? How am I supposed to sleep after this?”  
  
Reinhardt laughed.  
  
“What do you want to do then, liebchen?”  
  
“Umm..” you smiled shyly. He called you sweetheart! “Let’s get some food, I’m hungry. And let’s go tell Angela that I’m okay, to spare her from her worries.

“Are you sure you’re feeling well enough?”  
  
“Yeah, 100% sure, especially with you here.”  
  
He grabbed your hand tight and pecked your forehead.  
  
“Alright, liebchen, let’s go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter is somewhat like reinhardt's pov ^^ please give reviews and maybe gimme requests or a prompt, i'll do my best to fulfill your fanfic needs :D


	2. Reinhardt's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse of Reinhardt's (somewhat) POV when the previous chapter unfolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's bad and hard to understand!!!!!  
> Here i didn't make the reader gender-fluid (I made it a female), sorry!  
> All italics in this chapter are Reinhardt's thoughts.

Reinhardt rested his hammer on the ground. He just finished sparring with Soldier 76. He took his helmet off and wiped his sweat.

“Good fight as usual, Commander!”

“Hey.. I’m not your commander anymore.”

Reinhardt laughed. He didn’t really care, in his eyes, Soldier 76 was still Jack Morrison, and Jack would always be his commander. He watched as 76 left the training room to take a break. Noises from behind him caught his attention.

You were sparring with Tracer.

As a tank, Reinhardt wasn’t really fast or agile, so he was in awe as he watched the two speedsters exchange blows. He noticed that you were looking a bit out of breath. Tracer had a startled look on her face when you teleported behind her and landed a blow on her back.

You didn’t know this, but you had always been successful to impress Reinhardt.

 _“Now that’s why I fell in love in the first place,”_ he thought. He put his helmet back on.

He came up to behind you and asked for a spar.

Everything was going fine, until you kicked his helmet off his ~~beautiful~~ head.

Reinhardt was utterly shocked when he saw his hammer hit you, throwing you across the room with light speed, right onto the wall.

_“Scheisse!”_

Reinhardt ran to your side, calling for Mercy, Soldier 76, really anyone who’s able to heal. He watched your shattered armor fall from your side as you coughed blood. You bled from your side, from your nose, from your mouth, and your barely opened eyes looked bloodshot, as if blood were going to drip from it too.

“Reinhardt! What happened?” Mercy said as she prepared to heal the already unconscious you.

“I- we were sparring, and my hammer hit her,” worry was obviously there in Reinhardt’s voice. Others came to ask what happened. Some tried to assure Reinhardt that it wasn’t his fault, and that everything’s going to be fine. An hour that felt like years passed as he watched your wounds mend.

“Reinhardt, help me carry her back to her room. Careful,” Mercy said when she’s done.

Reinhardt nodded and gingerly picked you up from the ruined floor, watching your blood-tinted face the entire time.

 

* * *

 

“It’s not your fault. It was hers, for losing her focus mid-fight,” Soldier 76 said to Reinhardt.

“No, I… I may have been going at her too seriously.”

76 sighed and gave Reinhardt’s back a firm pat. He knew very well how his old friend feels toward the unconscious figure in the bed. You. He probably wouldn’t be able to stop Reinhardt from blaming himself, considering how in love he is with you.

“Either way, it’s going to be fine. She’s just unconscious from the shock. She’s going to wake up any minute now, so don’t worry.”

“I understand. Thank you, my friend.” Reinhardt gave a grateful look to his old comrade before watching him leave the room. He’s still so busy even when he’s not commander anymore. Reinhardt sat on a chair beside your bed, contemplating on what he should say when you wake up. Not long after, he heard your almost inaudible groan.

“(Y/N)?” Reinhardt asked hopefully. He noticed that you looked really surprised at the sudden call of your name.

“Uh, hey Reinhardt. What’s up?” Reinhardt was relieved that you seemed okay.

“(Y/N)! I sincerely apologize for hurting you! I do not know how I would ever make it up to you.”

“Yeah- No!! Uh…. I’m sorry-”

Reinhardt wasn’t going to take any of your apologies. He really thought that it’s his fault.

“No, I was the one at fault. I did not mean to hurt you. I may have been too hard on you.”

Reinhardt stared back at you, who were staring at him, his face twisted in worry. He was somewhat taken aback when you held his hand. His heart skipped a beat.

“Reinhardt…

It really was my fault. I was distracted mid-fight. It was an amateur mistake. I could’ve just dodged that or something but no, my focus was in disarray. I only have myself to blame.”

 _“How could that be not my fault? Even if she was distracted, I should’ve noticed and stopped,”_ thoughts filled with guilt washed over Reinhardt again, even after your explanation. He couldn’t find anything to say.

“Uhm, besides, I wasn’t hurt too badly!”

He recalled the image of your bleeding figure, weakly laying on the ground, coughing up blood. He held back a cringe. And it was his fault.

“Mercy took an hour to heal you.”

When silence ensued, he knew that you ran out of things to say. But hey, if what you said was true, all the things about you losing focus and whatnot, maybe Reinhardt can help. After all, he didn’t want his love to handle her burdens by herself.

 “Well, are you willing to tell me what was on your mind?” Reinhardt tried.

He felt his chest tighten as you gave him a weird look. Maybe he didn’t make it clear enough.

“You always looked so focused when sparring. It must have been something serious, that you even got distracted. Maybe you will feel better if you tell what’s on your mind to a fellow comrade.”

Something ached in his chest when silence filled the room and you frowned at him. Was he invading your privacy? Was he making you uncomfortable? Maybe he messed up.

“I… guess if you do not want to talk, then I will leave.”

“ _I’m getting too old for love,”_ he thought to himself, getting up from his seat.

 “W-wait, I can explain!”

Reinhardt’s face lit up somewhat.

“I am listening,” he said hopefully. He watched as you looked like you’re getting your thoughts organized.

“Alright….. so uh, you know how I kicked your helmet off right before your hammer hit me?”

Of course he remembered. He nodded.

“Ummm… so… when I see your face… I..” pause, “I uh.. lose focus, you know?”

“ _Lose focus? Do I distract her? Am I an annoyance?”_ Reinhardt didn’t get what you mean.

“What?”

He felt the grip of your hand weaken, and your face was noticeably growing redder by the second.

“You make me… feel…. you give me butterflies.”

..

_“Butterflies? Is that a good thing? Why is her face becoming redder? Am I making her that angry?”_

Judging from the look you gave him, you didn’t seem like you’re angry, but Reinhardt still didn’t get what you mean.

“I like you.”

…

“ _What?”_

“ _Did she just…?”_ Reinhardt’s heart was going crazy inside his broad chest. After a beat, he held your hand tight.

“You do?”

“…yes?” came the short semi-question answer.

You had no idea how happy that made him. He hugged you tight. Alright, it makes sense now. He heard that girls get all distracted and shy in front of their crush. Maybe that’s what’s happening.

“Okay, I understand now. You should rest, you haven’t fully recovered,” as happy as he was, he still felt guilty for slamming you with his hammer.

“ _Oh, I should probably try to make it up to her,”_ Reinhardt thought. He cupped your cheeks and gave you a light kiss.

“ _Is it alright for me to kiss her?”_

Reinhardt doesn’t really care anymore, what matters is that he likes you, and you like him back. He watched as your blush came to its peak redness. He gave you a really wide grin.

“ _I like you,”_ your voice replayed inside his head.

 “And I you, (Y/N).”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think "scheisse" means shit in german? i thought if Reinhardt does use swear words, he would say it in german. heuheuhe.  
> Check my hybrid tumblr ~> http://grey-angelfish.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Reinhardt needs more love!!!


End file.
